


Apologies.

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Angst, Coming Out, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Teddy Bears, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Steve woke up to screaming. He was so surprised by the fact that he wasn't dead, he completely forgot someone could be dying until they screamed again.





	Apologies.

It was the middle of the night, Roman watched Bucky lay on his hospital bed unconcious. He had been in a coma for a day now and the nurse didn't know if he would wake up. He had a tube in his mouth and in his nose, a bandage around his head and bruising around his eyes.

Sam spent every waking moment at Bucky's bedside, he was there now, passed out in the uncomfortable chair Tony kept in there. Roman admired that, she didn't have the patience to do something like that. She guessed it had something to do with love, it made her miss her wife even more.

Roman sighed and slid open the glass door to enter Bucky's room. Sam stirred awake in his chair and opened his eyes, immediately jumping up when he saw who it was. He stood up, ready to fight her off if he had to.

Roman rolled her eyes, "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt him." 

Sam didn't listen, which was completely understandable. He went to punch her in the face, but she caught his hand, spun him around to pull him into her chest and jammed a needle into his neck.

"What...was...tha...?" Sam slumped unconscious in her arms and she caught him and carried him back to the chair, throwing the blanket over him.

Roman walked around to the other side of Bucky's bedside and took a seat by his metal arm. She picked it up to take a look at it, "I have to admit, the Nazis did a great job with the craftsmanship of this thing. It's beautiful, I saw the specs when I went snooping around, and let's just say, it's a real piece of work. But you won't be needing it anymore."

Roman pulled a screwdriver out of her pocket and got to work on taking the arm off Bucky's shoulder, "I have been too hard on you. I broke your leg, shot you in the head, and I'm sorry about that. Contrary to popular belief, I actually don't hate you or Sam or even Steve. I just don't like people telling me what to do in that tone Steve took with me. He underestimated me, I've dealt with that my entire life. People used to think I was just a pretty face and that was it, I had nothing else to offer, until I said fuck it."

She took the plates of the arm off, one by one, "My point is, I don't hate you. When I was a kid, my dad would tell me all about his greatest creation, Captain America. He went crazy trying to create something like that again. Tony doesn't know this, but when he was a kid, Howard tried to inject some experimental serum into him, but I stole it and stuck myself with it. I knew how bad it hurt the first time, Tony didn't deserve that, he was only three. Howard was not happy about that. I still have the scar on my back."

Roman disconnected the wires from his nerves, so she could remove it without him feeling it, "Now I can't feel anything any more, my therapist said I was a sociopath with traces of a serious anger problem that is incurable. I'm going off topic. The point is, I don't hate you. I've admired your story since I was a child, protecting Steve all those years, making sure he didn't die from stupidity. I like that. Which is why, because of all of the grief I've given you, I'm going to do something nice for a change. You're not gonna remember this conversation when you wake up, or you will, who knows."

She took the arm off, only leaving the stub of what was left of his real arm. "I know Tony is still a bit mad about you killing our parents, but I'm not. I would be a hypocrite to be mad at you, I've tried to kill them both, multiple times. They were shitty parents, Tony would never know that. I practically raised him myself, while they were out cheating on each other, or getting drunk at some party. My dad used me as his personal lab rat up until I was eleven, and my mom used to throw glass bottles at me when she was drunk. She loved Tony though. I mean, what's not to love? He's perfect. I can't even control my temper. I had a baby out of wedlock, I'm gay, too tall, too aggressive, not emotional enough, it's a lot of other different things. I'm probably boring you, I'll hurry this up and get out of your hair."

She put the metal arm aside and placed one hand on the stub and the other on his forehead. A soft yellow glow emitted from both hands and her eyes lit up, a bright, golden colour.

*  
*

Roman walked into Natasha's hospital room, and knocked on the door when she saw Nat was staring off at the wall. The woman was carrying a large vase of pink and black roses and a teddy bear. She walked in and placed them on the side where Nat could see them, and sat next to her on the bed.

"This is in no way a romantic gesture, Fury told me they were your favourite and everyone loves teddy bears." Roman ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I'm sorry for slamming you repeatedly into a helicopter. I don't have a good reason for doing that, and you were just protecting your friends."

"What about the rest of them? Why'd you shoot the rest of them?",

Roman shrugged, "Steve made me angry, I can't exactly control myself when I'm angry. I already sorta apologised to the other two already, they weren't awake so I left them a gift of sorts."

"How bad is it? Your anger problem?" 

"It depends on the level it is on. Level one being, I'm gonna go eat cake to calm down, and Level ten being, I'm gonna kill someone if they breathe next to me. It was a system my son taught me, whenever I got too close to an eight, I would call him and he would talk to me about something else to take my mind off whatever." Roman snapped herself out of the little flash back moment she just had, and tried to play it off by chuckling, "Enough of that, I'm gonna leave you to it. You'll feel better soon." 

Roman awkwardly pat Natasha's shoulder and walked out of the room. Natasha moved her body, to look at the teddy bear and suddenly realised her back wasn't stinging any more. 

*

*

Steve woke up to to exclamations and screaming, his mind was too muddled to figure out who it was. He opened his eyes and looked around the white hospital room, the chair where visitors sat, was empty and didn't look like anyone had sat in it recently. Everything in the room was in pristine condition, meaning no one but the nurse and doctor had been there. Which was very depressing. No one cared enough about him to sit in that chair and talk to him. He could hear everything in his rest, all he heard was the door open and shut, and the nurse saying that he was probably going to die.

But he wasn't dead. He should be dead, Roman shot him enough times to kill even the most enhanced of humans. But he was fine, he felt normal. 

Steve sat up and looked around, the tube that was down his throat was laying on the bed next to him. He felt his chest for wounds, but he came up empty. The wounds were gone, he was healed.

Steve stood up and walked out of the room, to where all the noise was coming from. Down the hall to Bucky's room, it seemed they already gained a small crowd of the medical staff, Tony and Natasha.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to him, the medical staff seemed very surprised, one of them even fainted, "How is this possible?" One whispered.

"How is what possible?" 

"You were brain dead and your heart was about to give away. We checked a thousand times, you were going to die. And now... I'm so confused, first Mr. Barnes and now you."

Steve frowned, "What happened to Bucky?" 

They didn't say anything just parted and made a path into the room. Tony was standing over Bucky with a confused look etched into his face, he kept poking Bucky in his left arm, which was no longer metal, but flesh. Like it grew back over night. 

Sam was just standing there with a look of pure confusion.

The thing that confused Steve the most wasn't necessarily the arm, it was Bucky's expression. He didn't look surprised by it, Steve didn't even think he registered anything that was happening. He looked lost in his head, with a conflicted expression on his face. 

Natasha was quiet as well, she didn't look very surprised by the arm either. Steve noticed that the top part of the back of her hospital gown, was open. He expected to see the cuts on her back from the glass, but there were none, just smooth, pale skin, not a trace of any cut or blood or anything.

"What the hell is going on?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded, "No fucking idea."


End file.
